El regreso de tabu y la profecia de goku
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: los smashes pediran ayuda de otros smashes que son del flash que los ayudaran en la batalla contra tabuu y master hand confiara en una profecia que es goku quien destruira a tabuu y salvara no solo a smashville sino a todas las dimensiones que corren peligro emparejamientos : gokuXzelda peachigo y narutoXsamus


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Los nuevos smashes**_

Todo comenzo en la mansion smash donde dos manos recogian a los mejores peleadores de distintos mundos con el proposito de salvar al universo del malvado tabuu quien amenaza con apoderarse de las dimensiones

Entonces master hand y crazy hand se reunieron y dijeron que traigan mas luchadores

Recomendación : en mi historia sera el smash flash con el smash bros brawl

Entonces las manos fueron a comunicar a los smashes que unos nuevos luchadores van a venir y que tambien vendra el sujeto de la profecia que cuyos poderes superan a los de tabuu y que salvara el universo del mal

_atención señores les comunico que vendran nuevos smashes que necesitamos mas ayuda para detener a tabuu _ cuestiono master hand

_si y vendran mañana a primera hora _ dijo crazy hand

_pero quienes seran señor hand _ pregunta peach

_pues si muero de curiosidad por conocerlos _ dijo el capitan falcon

_oh valla nuevos adversarios _dedujo con orgullo ike

_uy ojala que venga uno muy guapo _dijo samus

_oh espero que podamos ser amigos _musito el entrenador Pokemon osea ash

_ooohh super _ dijo ness

_etto no seran malos como wario _ dijo lucas con temor

_vamos no seran nada malos cuentas con mi apollo _ decia ash a lucas

_hmmph seran muy fuertes _pregunta snake

_no lo se pero espero que alguien fuerte me enseñe como destruir la espada maestra y aniquilar a link hahahaha _dijo ganondorf ansioso de conocer a los nuevos

_eso quisieras _ dijo link

_si claro a errar como siempre _ sarcasmeo zelda y se fue a lado de su mejor amiga samus

_vamos chicos horita no hay tiempo para sus discusiones y no se porque tu zelda le tienes tanto odio a link _ pregunta marth muy preocupado

_pues si si ustedes eran la pareja mas unida _ dijo peach

_tengo mis motivos y el no existe para mi _ dijo zelda con un tono muy helado

_pero extraño a Goku no se nada de el y que tanto lo ame , hasta tuvimos una aventura en la cama juntos y después desaparecio _ dijo zelda en su mente

_bien espero que no sean presumidos como link que tiene su pinche espada _ refuto wolf (lobo)

_si como sea _bufo fox (zorro)

_mejor hay que verlo de lado positivo el señor hand confia mucho en todos nosotros _ dijo falco (halcon)

_hehehe solo espero que mi amigo colas venga _ dijo Sonic entusiasmado

_anyyuu canturreo kirby muy feliz_

_woah quien vendra _ pregunta la contraparte de link osea toon link

_giglypuff _ canturreo la Pokemon esfera

_jumm _ entono lucario

_seran grandes guerreros _dijo metaknight

_muero de ansias de saber como son _ canturreo el capitan falcon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente vino un bus donde solo veian las sombras de los nuevos smashes

Todos salieron a verlos estaban muy emocionados por saber quienes son

_bueno señores este es el momento de la verdad donde ustedes conoceran a sus nuevos compañeros de lucha _ dijo master hand

_les presento a los smashes de version anime _ dijo crazy hand

_ellos son loid , sora , naruto , Black mage , ichigo y Goku _ dijo master hand y eso causo sorpresa en las princesas

_ICHIGOO _ grita peach sorprendida de aquel muchacho con el que tuvo un fuerte romance

_GOKUU _ grita zelda de ver a aquel hombre con quien tuvo su aventura

_Los conocen _ pregunta samus

_Si _ contestaron las princesas

_Tuvimos una relacion amorosa con ellos _ dijo zelda

_En serio quien con quien_

_Bueno yo con ichigo _ dijo peach apenada

_Y yo con Goku _ dijo zelda muy sonrojada

_Valla zel al parecer ese Goku te ha hecho muy feliz _ dijo samus muy triste de no tener un novio como peach y zelda que ya han tenido uno

_No te preocupes se que alguien te amara como tu eres _ dijo zelda poniendo su mano en el hombro de la cazadora de recompensas

_Gracias zel _ dijo samus abrazando a su amiga

_Para eso son las amigas _ dijo zelda

_Bueno te dejo que ahí viene tu Goku _ dijo samus

_Espera es que no se que decir y necesito tu apoyo por fiz _ dijo zelda con cara muy tierna

_Ok ok te ayudare _ dijo samus

Goku camino hacia zelda y la vio muy apenada y que a lado suyo habia una chica

Ojo : samus estaba en su traje de zero suit samus

_hace tiempo que no te veo o no te acuerdas de mi princesa _ dijo Goku

_no para nada al contrario te extrañaba mucho _ dijo zelda abrazando al azabache

_valla al parecer tienes compañía _ dijo Goku viendo a samus

_oh ella es mi mejor amiga pero no vallas a creer que es amiga de link e ilia por que no lo es y es una cazarecompensas _ dijo zelda muy alegre

_oh valla cazadora de recompensas pense que era una princesa _ dijo Goku rascandose su cabeza

_de hecho no soy princesa pero yo salvo el mundo de los metroids y me llamo samus aran mucho gusto Goku y ya se lo que tuvistes con zelda _ dijo samus de reojo

_bueno quisas zelda te hablo de mi pero la verdad es que si tuve algo con zelda pero no me fue facil por aguantar al cojudo de link _ lo miro con odio a link

_ah si el duendecito si lo se , si el y yo una vez peleamos por que me prohibio hablarle a zelda y el habia salido con peach pero lo hizo obligando a peach que lo besara solo para darle celos a zelda _ dijo samus muy seria

_ah es por eso que en el carro ichigo menciono que link obligo a peach a hacer algo malo valla pero que hijuepu … perdon por mi vocabulario pero link me ha hecho cabrear muchas veces _ dijo Goku recordando como link lo molestaba

_ya veo entonces es un bufon _ bufo samus

_pero mucho gusto samus aran _ dijo Goku estrechando su mano

_espero que seamos buenos contricantes cuando vallamos a entrenar _ dijo samus muy confiada

_eso se `podria decir una batalla amistosa _ dijo Goku

_que bien al fin me enseñaras la fuerza de un super saiyayin _ canturreo zelda

_bueno si _ dijo Goku

_jeejejej siiiii _ grito zelda con emocion

_**ahora vamos con ichigo y peach **_

_cuanto tiempo si verte mi amada peach _ dijo ichigo

_ichigo eres tu _ dijo peach

_por su puesto que si _ dijo ichigo

_oh que lindo _ dijo peach apenada

_no tienes que avergonzarte si he venido solo por ti _ dijo ichigo muy feliz de ver a su princesa peach

_me alegro de verte ichigo _ dijo peach suspirando

_jejeje si tu eres mi adorada peach _ dijo ichigo besandole la mejilla a peach

_pero aun sigues odiandome por que link me obligo que lo besara para vengarse de zelda _ dijo peach muy triste

_para nada si debi creerte que decias la verdad _ dijo ichigo

_en serio _ dijo peach

_si _ afirmo ichigo

_porque _ pregunta peach

_por que te amo peach _ dijo ichigo con un tono medio seductor

_ohh ichigo _ dijo peach toda roja

_shh no digas mas _ dijo ichigo mientras se acercaba donde peach y la beso con amor y después se separaron y se rieron

_**ahora con link e ike **_

_ashh si es Goku _ dijo link con incredulidad

_que lo conoces _ dijo ike secamente

_pues si el me arruino mi romance con zelda _ dijo link muy incredulo

_pues lo que me han contado es que Goku te dio una buena paliza y destruyo la espada maestra con sus manos ademas se ve muy poderoso _ dijo ike preocupado

_ashh eso es cierto no se de donde ha sacado esa fuerza pero por mas que intento derrotar a Goku mis esfuerzos son nulos _ refuto link

_pero admitelo Goku siempre te ganara _ dijo ike

_aunque me enfrente a el igualmente me ganaria fácilmente _ dijo ike

_ashhh lo se _ dijo link

después de que todos vieron a los nuevos smashes master hand y crazy hand los distribuyo en sus habitaciones

_señores habra cambio de habitación _ ordeno master hand

_siiii al fin sin link _ celebro zelda

_bien en el primer piso iran jigglypuff con kirby y metaknight las habitaciones seran de tres ahora en otro dormitorio iran Luigi , Black mage y lloyd en otro iran bowser , donkey kong y Diddy kong ahora en el segundo piso iran marth , ike y megaman que se olvido de presentarlo en otro iran ganondorf , wolf y wario en otra iran olimar , r.o.b y lucas , en el tercer piso iran mario , link y naruto en otro iran , peach , ichigo y capitan falcon en otro iran samus , snake y ness en el cuarto piso van yoshy , Pikachu y bomberman que tambien se me paso por alto en otro iran rojo , pit y sora en otro ira fox , falco y Sonic y tails y en el ultimo piso iran Goku y zelda si sera como se cambiaran y sera permanente no quiero quejas no reclamos de que no estan conformes verdad link y compañía _ dijo master hand apuntando a link e ike

_si señor hand no hay contradicciones _ dijeron los dos con la cabeza agachada

_bien entonces cambiense de habitación YA _ ordeno master hand y todos corrieron a coger sus cosas y llevarselas a sus nuevas habitaciones y zelda se sentia muy feliz de que al fin se va a librar de link para siempre

_**habitaciones distribuidas**_

_**primer piso :**_

_**. jigglypuff , kirby y metaknight**_

_**. Luigi , black mage y Lloyd**_

_**. bowser , donkey kong y diddy kong**_

_**Segundo piso **_

_**. marth , ike y megaman**_

_**. ganondorf , wolf y wario**_

_**. olimar , r.o.b y lucas **_

_**Tercer piso **_

_**. link , mario y naruto**_

_**. peach , ichigo y capitan falcon **_

_**. samus ,snake y ness**_

_**Cuarto piso **_

_**. yoshy , Pikachu y bomberman**_

_**. entrenador Pokemon , pit y sora**_

_**. falco , fox , Sonic y tails (ojo tendran una habitación mas grande que los otros cada habitación era como un departamento con tres cuartos para dormir cada cuarto tiene una cama para cada smash y tiene comoda , ventanas , armarios u otras cosas mas )**_

_**Quinto piso**_

_**. Goku y zelda **_

_**. y la habitación de master hand y crazy hand**_

_**Asi era la nueva distribución de master hand por que algunos se quejaban de sus compañeros de cuarto que han sido insoportables como por ejemplo zelda que ya no aguantaba mas a link y samus ya se hostigaba de las incredulidades de ike **_

_**Los apartamentos tenian sala , balcon , baños , cocina , refigerador , duchas de agua caliente y fria y en la sala habia vaios sofas muy conforable con alfombra muy comoda una mesita donde estaba el control del televisor aunque habia televisores en los cuartos y ventanas muy limpias y los televisores son de pantalla plana y a cada uno master hand les obsequio una tablet con una cuenta propia de la mansion smash que vive un poco lejos pero esta dentro de smashville **_

_**Y todos etaban felices por sus nuevos amigos de cuarto pero aun la batalla recien ha comenzado contra tabuu **_

_**CONTINUARAAAA**_

_**Disclaimers : **__** no me hago responsable de smash flash , smash bros brawl y dragon ball z**_

_**Jum … dejar sus reviews y no hacer malas criticas **_

_**Gracias **_

_**Adios**_

_**Buenas noches **_


End file.
